Fac iterum
by fatesmask
Summary: Just when he thought he lost him forever. The fates came to him. Would he go through thousands of years for a second chance. To rigth what was wrong. Yes, there was no hesitation. His fatal flaw wasn't loyalty for nothing. He would do EVERYTHING for his love. percy/nico pairing
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The truth is, I didn't want to be a god.

To see my loved ones age and die before me. Sure i could always visit them in the underworld, but that just wasn't the same.

You are probably wondering. What is this lunatic talking about, and no I am not crazy. Nor is this some bad joke.

I was born a demigod, son of Poseidon. To say that my life wasn't easy is an understatement. Not only was I never supposed to be born, but later I also had to deal with two great prophecy's.

You would think the gods would give me a break but no, things really went to hell afterwards. Who knew the saying "wrath hath no fury like a women scorned" was so popular.

Yep, dear old mother earth had a backup plan. I hope you got the sarcasm there.

Before we knew it the mist was gone. There was nothing we could do, oh we tried alright. Well more like other people tried, I was more into destroying things back then. In the end I was one of the leaders leading the rescue missions. According to my friends my fury was a sight to behold.

Why, well...

When people found out that the good old myths where true, they took it surprisingly calm.

Nope.

Styx no, it wasn't bad enough that we were being hunted by monsters, we also had to deal with the human ones. The gods of course were of no help. They could only watch in anger at how their children where being treated.

It hurt seeing children being killed, or send to camps like we were freaks that didn't deserve to live among them normal humans.

Those ancient laws really screwed us and the gods over. Where the titans could do whatever they wanted. The gods had to uphold them.

I can still remember the look of pure heartbreak on my fathers face. All he wanted to do was make sure I was safe, but the life of a hero almost always ends up in tragedy.

Now don't take me wrong just because our parent's couldn't directly interfere doesn't mean they let those fools get away with treating their children like monsters.

The gods made their displeasure known true some really nasty ways. Hera especially. All the times when she tried to kill off her husbands demigods coughherculescough was good for something I suppose.

And I can never look Hestia in the eye anymore without thinking about what she did with the homes of the extremists. If you could call it that anymore. Have to remember to never piss off nice aunt Hestia. The quiet ones really are the scariest of them all.

On the day I finally realised that I was being used by annabeth chase my ex girlfriend, nico di angelo died saving my life. Losing the person I loved broke something inside of me. My rage, anger, hate but most off all pain I let it all out. The world had to feel my hopelessness, my despair.

The people who were there described the rampage I went on, but I didn't care nico. My nico the boy who supported me through everything. Who made sure I survived facing off against Kronos. Who without hesitation went through tartarus for me. It couldn't be true, not him, not the son of Hades.

His eyes should have never looked so empty. I still remember everything like it happened yesterday. The overwhelming shame when jason told me nico was in love with me. The guilt for not figuring it out sooner. For hurting him. It wasn't until my father and Hades themself came to me that I let go off his body. After my rampage I went into shock. So much anguish because of one person. Nico always thought that he didn't matter, that no one would miss him if he died.

The irony off it all. After his dead it was like the world itself was grieving.

Enough about that part of my life. According through the fates. When we defeated Gaia and her giants. The seven of the great prophecy were supposed to have a happy ending. The mist never was supposed to disappear.

Someone had interfered with fate itself. My fate was to become a god with nico di angelo at my side, and live happily ever after. The two of us where soul mates. We were destined to be together. Everything has since then gone wrong. When I heard that I raved, cried, screamed. What was the point of telling me all of that if I could never be with nico.

It turned out that they had a proposition for me. One I took without hesitation if it would mean that I could be with him again, and finally tell him how i felt about him. How I have been such a fool. I would walk through tartarus if it would mean that I could hold him, love him. There really wasn't anything that I wouldn't do.

Of course there had to be a catch. They would send me back in time as a god. Where I would have to find out who it was that was messing with the fates. When I thought that they would send me back, I expected a decade maybe even two. Not thousands of years. Not to ancient fucking Greece of all things.

To this time I still have nightmares about those beautiful dark eyes becoming empty. Eyes that always should be full of life. But I finally got here. My nico has finally been born and safely hidden away in the lotus casino. It is almost time to stop acting like the goody two shoes I am definitely not.

My name is Perseus the god of the fates, loyalty, heroes, swordmanship, cunning and the elements. The oldest son of Poseidon one of the big three. I am known for being the only male virgin god. (Loyalty is my domain for a reason even though everyone thinks I am asexual.) For giving sanctuary too halfbloods and their families. I am also known for being one of the nicer gods. Hey I had to relies my stress somehow so pranks it is.

But I used to be percy jackson the hero of Olympus one of the many halfblood sons of Poseidon. I was named after Perseus the son of Zeus. Now he is the one named after me.


	2. Chapter one

The Percy Jackson world was not created by me.

I never have read the books only the ones created on fanfiction, also i hardly know what happens after Jason and Percy get switched.

Oh and I based Sebastian off kurosomething I don't remember the name only that he was some demon butler.

**Chapter one**

Nothing in particular has happened since the disastrous winter solstice.

Perseus really just wants everything to be over with. He didn't think that he would be so nervous. But now when things were finally coming to a head, he just can't seem to help himself.

All of his schemes are finished and in place. Still nothing can guarantee that everything will go according to plan. If there is something he will never compromise on it is Nico's safety.

Right now Perseus was in the teachers launch keeping an eye on Chiron who was disguised as a teacher. It seems Chiron has finally decided that is was time to act.

Perseus was hard pressed to not show any signs of being aware of the going ones around him. The truth is he really wants to get take Nico to his city and secret him away from the prophecy, and anyone who wishes him harm. Even though it's futile. Him being the god of fates, Perseus knows that there is no hiding from it.

"Percy, how has young di Angelo been doing in your class."

_Real subtle Chiron, real subtle _Perseus thought while marking his students tests. _Well now how to go about this. _

"The boy is still as enthusiastic as his first day." _I am not going to make things easy for you, you old horse_ Meanwhile still working diligently. He wanted all the marking to be over with. He should have infiltrated the school as a student Perseus thought mournfully.

"And his dyslexia hasn't been getting in the way. I know his sister has trouble with it." Chiron tried again. Hoping to weasel information out of the black-haired teacher. Young Percy Jackson is one of the few teachers he respect in this school. He truly seems to enjoy his job and importing knowledge into students.

"Mmhh.." Pretending to think about it.

"No actually on the contrary, di Angelo seems to enjoy reading. Especially when it comes to the Greeks. Just like how he is obsessed with that game of his. What was it called... something magic. It had something to do with the Greeks though." _Ha_ _there isn't a thing he doesn't know about his soul mate._

"I have to say i admire his stubbornness a lot of people would have give up a long time ago, what with the dyslexia and ADHD combined. _I sure did _he thought ruefully. "It must be a nightmare."

_Yes but that is not what I want to know_ Chiron thought in his disguise patiently.

"So he is interested in greek history. Having him as a student would have been nice for a change. Children these days are more into their video games and cartoons than learning." Chiron tried to not look to excited when he gave his offer. "If he truly is as interested as you think, I can loan him some rare books I have."

"You can't steal my student away from me." Perseus playfully threw a candy at Chiron. Who managed to catch it impressively without thinking.

"Wow." Perseus pretended to be impressed. "Great reflexes."

"Oh yes. I used to be real athletic. Still try to be even with my handicap." Chiron patted his wheelchair while lying smoothly, like it was his favorite toy. It probably was. Considering all the hidden accessories.

The talking delegated from their on too teasing and Perseus humoring the old horse. Falling for his so-called subtle probing. Really he wasn't the god of cunning for nothing. It would have been insulting. If Chiron had known who he was talking too. But now he was nothing more than a young man in his early twenties who loved his job.

* * *

Nico di Angelo was excited, he had waited the entire day for his sister Bianca too get back. He wanted to hear about what happened in the field trip to the museum.

"Sebastian when will Bianca be home." Nico asked impatiently to his butler who has been with them for two years now. Since his parents lawyer got them out of the lotus hotel.

Sebastian was hired and given custody of them, with the help of the opening of their will. Sebastian is the coolest person he knows. He taught him how to fight and about his family's legacy. He always made sure he was never bored. Nico was too energetic for a lot of people. Too curious for his own good and always asking questions.

There was nothing his awesome butler can't do. Sebastian was like his personal trainer/library/tutor. Nico considers him a part of his family.

"You're sister will be back soon, young master." Sebastian said while smoothly cooking dinner and creating some complicated dishes at the same time.

Nico wanted to whine, but he knew there wasn't any point in annoying Sebastian. He would just give him some chore and decided to just play with his cat Nero.

When Bianca finally got home not much time had passed. He didn't see how out off it she was.

"Bianca!"

"So what happened. Did you see any weapons, did they let you touch them, did you get me a souvenir." He was practically bouncing from excitement.

"Now young master calm down and let you're sister answer first before firing off anymore questions." Nico saw that Bianca was annoyed with him again. Since they have been out of the hotel it was like Bianca didn't want to be with him anymore. Was he that much trouble.

_It is time_ Sebastian thought darkly.

"Now children get ready for dinner. I will set the table."

After washing their hands, both di Angelo's sat down, eating. Nico not saying anything because of his sisters angered face. And Bianca because off the strange things that had happened lately. She was also annoyed with Grover for sticking so close to her.

Today especially had frustrated her. Her friends now all think he has a crush on her. She it first was flattered that Grover liked her. Even though he wasn't her type. He is more the type too being a best friend than anything else. Still it seems he is getting a bit too possessive of her.

After dinner Sebastian forced them to do their homework. When someone was heard knocking insistently on their front door.

"Is someone supposed to come over." Nico asked his sister.

"Not that I know off. Sebastian will take care off it anyway." Trying to read an especially hard part of her english assignment. It has been a long day. She was getting a headache, trying to understand what was has been written down. The furious whispering in the background wasn't helping either.

Bianca put down her homework and got up towards their caretaker/butler. It wasn't like she could understand what was written down. It least not with her headache.

Her mouth fell open when she saw Grover standing there.

Sebastian hurried past them, ignoring the strange sight he left behind.

Grover who seemed to have become some weird animal hybrid.

"Cool" she heard Nico say next to her. "Are you a satyr. You are right, right. Bianca did you know. Bianca." The only thing she could say was.

"Not cool."


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

Nico lived a relatively normal live. Oh he knew something was being hidden from him. But he guessed 'correctly' that it was to protect him and his sister. He just never thought it would be an entire different world.

Mafia, royalty, bastard children of someone important, maybe even being the heirs of some big inheritance. _Nope_ Nico thought full of glee. Greek mythology turned out to be real. And so much better that those cliché ideas he had.

There where so many questions Nico wanted to ask. While they where speeding through the road passing a sign about strawberries or something. The most important one would be which one of his parents would be the god in question.

Bianca seemed to be in denial about everything. Even though she was sitting next to a satyr, who by the way was scared shitless about whatever it was that was following them.

From what he gathered a monster was after them. Grover was supposed to protect them and guid them to camp half blood. A training camp and sanctuary for demigods.

_Oh men _Nico really wants to get out his mytho magic cards and ask Grover so many questions. But if there is something he has learned for the past two years. Is that not many people appreciate his thirst for knowledge. So instead he would do what Sebastian thought him. That is take everything around him in and get the answers himself.

Sebastian who by the way seems the know what was going on. _Have to ask him later_ Nico thought excited. Right now he just had to grab to his seat tight. While the car tore through the night. he listened to Bianca and Grover argue in the back seats.

"Monsters aren't real." Bianca said to Grover weakly.

"Oh yes, because the cyclops you killed in the museum was just a figment of your imagination." Grover screamed while trying to look true the back window to see what exactly was chasing them. But with all the bad weather lately. It was too hard to see what was in the dark.

"And don't forget my hooves. Want to touch my fur, before you believe what is right in front of your eyes." he bleated scared shitless. _Why, oh why does this always happen to him. _

Bianca didn't have anything to say to that. _No way in hell was she touching that. _

"We're almost there." Grover muttered beneath his breath. "Please let us arrive safely." Praying to the gods.

She was getting scared and uncomfortable. It doesn't matter how much she wants to deny what was going on. Getting panicked was not a choise. _Damn it, i can't believe how calmly Nico is taking this_. Her little brother doesn't have any self-preservation what so ever. Doesn't he realize that we are running for our lives.

It least Sebastian seems to know exactly what is going on. He would protect them. Which was a major relief for her. Nico was a handful and she was glad for the help. For no longer having to be the parental figure.

There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded._What is happening_. _Nico _she thought panicking _Please let him be all right._

"Nico. Are you hurt."

"I am alright Sebastian." Nico responded. "What about Bianca and Grover." Nico was worried Grover seemed unconscious. His sister seemed to be in shock.

"lightning, we were hit by lightning."

"Bianca di Angelo this is not the time to panic." Sebastian quickly got command of the situation. "Get the satyr out the car. Nico help her. I will make sure nothing will attack you. Just make sure to get past that big pine tree over there. Over it is the property line. You will be save there."

After another flash of lightning they could see the monstrous thing that has followed them. _No way_ Nico thought amazed a Minotaur.

"Come on Bianca, help me with Grover." With his sisters help he managed to carry him up the hill.

Sebastian was attacking the Minotaur. Distracting it.

He really doesn't want to leave Sebastian. But if someone could take on a Minotaur without getting killed. It would de Sebastian.

"Now, now children. Where are you going too in such a hurry."

Before them stood a women that seemed distorted. With a serpent's tail of all things. Her monstrous appearance didn't hid her madness at all, but gave her an even madder look.

"Lamia." Nico said breathlessly.

"Smart boy."

"Why don't you let that deadweight down and come to me." She tried to be seductive. With her looks it wasn't an easy thing to do. _Curse Hera, that jealous shrew. _The Lamia thought spitefully.

"Run." Bianca pushed him and Grover forward, while trying to put a brave front in front of this crazy creäture.

_Nico's latest theories would have been so much better. I prefer to be the daughter of a mob boss _she thought fearfully. _Now she has to deal with things belonging in a fairytale_. _How the hell is she supposed to protect her little brother now._

"Young mistress, run." Sebastian shouted at Bianca, but it was already too late. The Lamia already attacked while letting the pretty boy pass by unharmed. _But this girl reminded her of her late daughter. She just had to have her_, she thought with a crazy glint in her eyes.

Sebastian made quick work off the Minotaur. With a sword in his hand he sprinted towards the monster. Hoping against all odds that he will get their in time. Lord Hades will make his afterlife a living hell, if something happened to one of his children.

"Don't you dare stop." Sebastian hissed out coldly.

Nico almost managed to drop the satyr on the ground and help his sister. When he heard Sebastian. Especially with that tone in his voice. He only had heard it once before. When he had done something really stupid two years ago.

Nico di Angelo hastily fastened his hands on Grover, and made a run for it adrenaline replacing fear. Practically dragging the unconscious body with him.

There was no way in hell he was going to deal the consequences of disobeying his butler. _Poor Lamia doesn't know what it has awakened _Nico thought nervously.

But he didn't manage to get over the property line in time. Something hit him in his back. While the wind did the rest. It practically threw him over the property line. The last thing Nico saw was a blond girl his age running over too them and saying something about him being the one. Too someone who looked awfully like mr Brunner.

His last thought where on his sister and having being proven right. _Things are going to be great._


End file.
